The Wilted Violet
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: When Violet makes a mistake during a mission and the family gets mad at her. After the family gets mad her she runs away from home. But she didn’t know that something gonna happend to her
1. Mission Gone Wrong-Violet Runs Away

The Parr Family was doing nothing in their house and by nothing I mean Violet and Dash were doing there signature move The Incredi-Ball, Bob was practicing his super strength, and Helen was trying to get Jack-Jack under control of his powers.

Until The Incredi-Phone started ringing. They all stop using their powers and stared at the phone. Bob went to pick it up.

After he picked it up Violet said "Who was it Dad?"

"The Underminer and Bomb Voyage are back again in Downtown Metroville! Incredibles! Let's Suit Up!" Bob said.

The Parr Family became-"The Incredibles!" The Parr Family said.

"I was going to said that!" The narrator said.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's get back to the story."

When they got into The Incredibile Helen said "Okay is everyone ready?"

"Yes Mom." Violet and Dash said.

"Jack-Jack is strapped in?"

"Yes."

"Did all of you use the bathroom?"

"Yes Mom."

"Then let's save the day!" Bob said.

"Wait!" Dash said.

"What's wrong Dash?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

"Dash!" Everyone yelled out.

Helen rolled her eyes and said "Go ahead."

After Dash left the Incredibile to use the bathroom Violet said "Oh Dash always having to make us LATE!!!"

"What's wrong hon?" Bob said.

"I have to use the bathroom too!"

"Oh Violet. Not you too."

"Yes me too!"

After Dash came back Violet ran to the bathroom quickly as she could.

"What's her problem?" Dash asked.

Helen and Bob looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay i'm done."

"Now did everyone use the bathroom?" Helen said.

"Yes Mom." Violet and Dash said.

"Now let's save the day!" Bob said.

Helen turned on the radio and changed to different stations and it stopped at Maps By Maroon 5

I miss the taste of a sweeter life

I miss the conversation

I'm searching for a song tonight

I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all

We drew a map to a better place

But on that road I took a fall

Oh, baby, why did you run away?

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights

But I wonder, where were you?

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder, where were you?

When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

I hear your voice in my sleep at night

Hard to resist temptation

'Cause something strange has come over me

And now I can't get over you

No, I just can't get over you

I was there for you

In your darkest times

I was there for you

In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder where were you?

When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Yeah yeah yeah

Oh oh oh

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest time

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest nights

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest time

Oh, I was there for you

Oh, in your darkest nights

But I wonder, where were you?

When I was at my worst

Down on my knees

And you said you had my back

So I wonder, where were you?

When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following to you

The map that leads to you

Ain't nothing I can do

The map that leads to you

Following, following, following

After the song was over they got to the scene of the crime. The Underminer had already blown up one of the banks thanks to Bomb Voyage.

"Underminer and Bomb Voyage! We meet again!" Mr. Incredible said.

"The Incredibles! Prepare to get bombed!" The Underminer said as Bomb Voyage threw a big at the Incredibles.

But just in time Violet put up a force field to shield herself and her family.

"Thanks hon." Bob said.

"Your welcome." Violet said with a smile.

Then Bob whispers something into Violet's ear. She nods her head yes and does it. She turns invisible and throws at Bomb Voyage and The Underminer to knock them down. Before they got up Violet blocked them with her force field. But then Bomb Voyage threw a big bomb in the force field. She brings down the force field and goes to her family to shield them and herself. After the bomb blew up The Underminer and Bomb Voyage got away with the money.

"They got away." Violet says under her breath.

Then Mr. Incredible clear his throat to get Violet's attention. When she looked up she smiled awkwardly and laughed awkwardly as well.

"Violet Zoey Parr. Get in the car now." Bob whispers in her ear. Then she stopped smiling and went into the car.

At Home: The Parr family was very mad at Violet.

"What were you thinking of letting your force field down?!" Bob yelled.

"I wasn't thinking! I was trying to protect you!" Violet yelled out.

"Well maybe you should have think Vi!" Dash yelled out.

"Dash? I thought you were taking my side!"

"Sorry. But you were really weren't thinking."

"It's a disgrace that you let a villain go. When your a super you should never let a villain go!" Helen yelled out.

Then Violet turned red as in mad and yelled out "What's wrong with all of you?! Sure I made a mistake but that doesn't mean that you should get mad at me for that!?"

Then Bob slapped her that left her a mark on her face and made her fall to the floor.

"DONT TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER VIOLET!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!!" Bob yelled out as his face turned red.

"GOD HOW DID I HAVE A DAUGHTER LIKE YOU!?!"

Violet gasped and her eyes filled up with tears and got up and left to her room.

"Violet. I." Bob said with a calm voice.

"If i'm not your daughter then who am I?! A disgrace?! I HATE ALL OF YOU ESPECIALLY YOU DAD!!!" Violet said in tears as she slammed the door on her family.

Bob sighed on the couch and took his mask off. Helen and Dash put their hands on his shoulder.

"Hon. It's gonna be okay." Helen said.

"Yeah. Violet will get over it in the morning." Dash says.

"I hope she does." Bob says.

With Violet she was crying into her pillow. Then she had an idea. She grabbed her backpack and took out all of her school things and started packing her stuff. Some clothes, her stuffed animal, and her toothbrush and toothpaste. Then she looked at a photo of her and the family. She took it out of the frame and ripped it half and starts crying again. She ripped a paper out of her notebook and wrote to know that she ran away. After she wrote the note she goes out her window and runs into the forest.

The Next Morning 

The family was having breakfast without Violet. They were getting really worried about her. Then Bob went to get her but the door was locked.

Bob knocked on the door saying "Violet. It's Dad. Breakfast is ready."

But there was no reply. He said it again but louder. But still no reply.

He kicks the door open and sees that her room is ruined and some of her clothes are gone. Then he looks at the note that she wrote.

"HELEN!! DASH!! COME INTO VIOLET'S ROOM!!" Bob yelled out as Helen took Jack-Jack and Dash ran to her room.

"Look what she wrote."

_"Dear family. I know I'm a disgrace to this family so I decided to run away from home. You'll be better off without me. And Dad: You can have fun Dash and Jack-Jack."_

_Signed Violet Zoey Parr_

The family was in shock and sadness until Dash found the photo that Violet ripped in half. Bob broke down into tears. So did everyone else.

"What have we done!?" Everyone said.

With Violet: Violet was really sad and mad how the family treated her. Until it started raining. Now she was cold, hungry, and sad, and started to miss her family. Then she started sing So Alone By: Anna Blue.

"So Alone"

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I'm living like already I have died

Have died

Emptiness a present past

A silent scream to shatter glass

I have to go; it's time for me to fly

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

Who will care if I'm not here?

If suddenly I disappeared?

No one's gonna notice it at all

Dying flowers in my hand

I'm vanishing from where I stand

It isn't yet too late to get the cure

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

After she finished the song she got knocked out by a hard thing to the head.

*To Be Continued*


	2. The Silent Scream

Chapter 2

When Violet had woke up from the knock out her vision was blurry. When her vision got clearer she saw Bomb Voyage and The Underminer.

"Bomb Voyage! Underminer! Where are we?!" Violet yelled out.

"Ferme la petite fille!" Bomb Voyage yelled out as he threw a bomb at her face making blood come out of her face.

("Shut it little girl!")

"Why am I here?" She said again as the Underminer hit her in the stomach with Jack Hammer.

"P-please stop." Violet says weakly.

"Only because you said please." The Underminer said.

"W-why am I here?"

"Because you are the strongest one out of the family and they would be weak without you."

"That's not true. My family would still be strong without me."

"Are you sure about that?"

Violet thought about for a minute until she said "I-I-I don't know."

At Home: The Parrs were still thinking where Violet had gone.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have told her that I didn't need a daughter like her." Bob said in tears

"It's gonna be okay. How about we watch some TV until we get a phone call about Violet?" Helen said.

"Okay." He said as he turned the TV to Violet's favorite show when she was little Tom and Jerry. Then the TV glitched and they see Bomb Voyage and The Underminer on TV.

"Well hello Incredibles! Or should I say Parr Family?" The Underminer said as he evil laughed.

"You tell us what you did with our daughter!" Bob said as he jumped out of his seat.

"Oh she's right here. Why don't you talk to her." He said as he turned the camera to Violet being held.

"Mom! Dad! Dash! Jack-Jack!" Violet said and then Bomb Voyage threw a bomb at her face making her nose bleed.

"Honey!" Helen yelled out.

"I'm fine Mom." She says weakly.

"You are not fine sis! Why did you run away? We were so worried!" Dash said.

"Because like it said on the paper i'm a disgrace to the family. I deserve to be held."

"Your not a disgrace. You are a blessing to this family." Bob said.

"You don't seem like you mean it." Then Violet started singing Silent Scream by: Anna Blue.

**Anna Blue: Silent Scream **

I'm caught up in your expectations

You try to make me live your dream

But I'm causing you so much frustration

And you only want the best for me

You wanted me to show more interest

To always keep a big bright smile

Be that pinky little perfect princess

But I'm not that type of child

And the storm is rising inside of me

Don't you feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

**The silent scream**

Tell me why you're putting pressure on me

And every day you cause me harm

That's the reason why I feel so lonely

Even though you hold me in your arms

Wanna put me in a box of glitter?

But I'm just trying to get right out

And now you're feeling so so bitter

Because I've let you down

And the storm is rising inside of me

Don't you feel that our worlds collide?

It's getting harder to breathe

It hurts deep inside

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

**The silent scream**

Can't you see

How I cry for help?

'Cause you should love me

Just for being myself

I drown in an ocean

Of pain and emotion

If you don't

Save me right away

Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand

And I hope so hard for the pain to go away

And it's torturing me

But I can't break free

So I cry and cry but just won't get it out

**The silent scream**

**My silent scream**

The family was in tears in how they treated Violet without love except hurt her.

"Violet were so sorry." Helen said.

"We shouldn't have treated you like that." Bob said.

"You are still part of the family Vi. The incredible family."

"ENOUGH!! You only have a few minutes until she dies." The Underminer threatened the family as Bomb Voyage strapped a bomb on Violet's chest that could kill her.

"HELP!!" Violet yelled out as Bomb Voyage put tape on her mouth and the TV turned off.

"We gotta save her!" Dash said.

"How? We have to way of tracking her." Bob said.

"Yes we do." Then Dash ran and came back and brought the tracker that Edna made them when she made the suits.

"Good boy Dash." Bob said as he ruffled his hair.

When he pressed the button it shows that Violet was in an abandoned factory on the west side of Metroville.

"Let's suit up and save Violet!" Bob said with confidence.

Then the family got into their super suits and went to save Violet.

*To Be Continued*


	3. Parrs To The Rescue!

Chapter 3

The family got to the abandoned factory on the west side of Metroville. When they got in they saw the Underminer and Bomb Voyage next to Violet who was heavily injured. When she looked up one of her eyes was purple, she had lost two of her teeth, her eyes had tears, and her face had blood. The whole family is in tears in how the two villains treated Violet.

"Violet. It's gonna be okay." Helen says with tears.

"Underminer. You let my daughter go right now!" Bob said.

"Or else?" The Underminer said.

"I'll crush you." Bob said as a threat.

"If you take one more step your daughter goes goodbye."

"Don't you dare!" Dash said.

"Try me."

"Don't do it guys. I deserve it." Violet said.

"No you don't! You have every right to live!" Helen said.

Bomb Voyage brought a button to Violet's face. That button was the trigger to set the bomb off.

"Incredibles! Attack!" Bob said as the family ran to the Underminer and Bomb Voyage.

Elastigirl stretches her leg to knock the button out of his hand. And she stretches her arm to get the button.

Then Mr. Incredible and The Underminer are fighting each other. Until Bob went to punch the Underminer in the face but the Underminer got out of the way and Bob punched Violet in the stomach.

"Hon! Are you okay?" Bob says in worry.

Violet had blood coming out of her mouth and says weakly "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Everything's gonna be okay my little violet." Bob said as he put one of his hands on Violet's face. She cracked a little smile and that made Bob happy.

Then out of the blue The Underminer had punch Bob in the face. But that didn't hurt Bob. Not one bit.

Violet thought in her mind "Wow. They came for me. They really do love me." and then smiled. Then that smile went away when The Underminer hit her in the back with Jack Hammer.

Then Dash ran around Bomb Voyage to make him dizzy and Elastigirl knocked him out cold. And she and Dash went to Bob to stop the Underminer.

With Bob and The Underminer he used Jack Hammer on Bob and knocked him to the floor. But Bob got up again. Helen wrapped her arms around the Underminer to stop him from moving and Dash ran around him to make him dizzy again. And Bob used his Mr. Incredible punch to knock him out.

After they defeated the two villains they go to Violet who was barely alive. They get her out of the spot and Bob carries her in his arms.

Violet wakes up and says faintly "Y-you guys came for me?"

"Of course we did." Helen said.

"Were Parrs. We never leave family behind." Bob said.

"Like Ohana. And ohana means?" Dash said.

"Nobody gets left behind." Violet says.

"Thank you. I love you 3000 guys." And then she passes out.

Bob listens to her heartbeat and says "She's barely alive. We gotta get her to the hospital!"

Then family gives Bomb Voyage and The Underminer to the police and takes Violet to the hospital.

*To Be Continued*


	4. The Death Of Violet

Chapter 4

The family had taken Violet to the hospital and checked her in. They're waiting for the doctor to give them the news.

When the doctor came they stand up and Helen says "Well doctor? How is she?"

The doctor says "Were trying everything we can to save her but her injuries are too severe to save her. You may want to say your final goodbyes to her."

The family is in shock in what they hear. They nod yes and the doctor shows them to Violet's room.

"Violet. Were so sorry that we didn't save you in time." Helen says.

"We were just thinking about what happened on the field and not you." Dash says.

"Your my only daughter. Of course I deserve you. So does everyone else who loves you." Bob says.

"Were sorry Violet." Everyone says together.

Violet opens her eyes and says faintly "It-it's okay. I forgive you guys. And I love you guys. If I'm gone. Remember me as your little Violet."

Then she closed her eyes and took her last breath and the heart monitor went flat. The family's eyes open widely and Helen and Dash started crying as Bob left the room to get the doctor. When he got the doctor he felt her heartbeat.

He turned to the family and says "I'm sorry. She's gone."

Dash went up to Violet and held her pale hand and says "Violet. Even though you can't hear me i'm so sorry that I teased you for days. I should have been a good brother and stand by you."

"You were my little angel Violet. I hope you have a good time in heaven." Helen says.

"Violet. Even though we don't have the best father and daughter relationship you always made smile every time I see your beautiful face." Bob says.

"We love you Violet." They all say together.

"Sad Song"

(feat. Elena Coats)

(Bob) You and I

We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky

With you, I'm alive

Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide

(Helen) So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

(Dash) Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

I'm just a sad song

Then Violet glowed well violet but nobody saw it because there eyes were closed. Then she started singing.

(Violet) With you I fall

It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall

With you I'm a beautiful mess

It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge

So stop time right here in the moonlight

'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

(Everyone) You're the perfect melody

The only harmony

I wanna hear

You're my favorite part of me

With you standing next to me

I've got nothing to fear

(Bob) Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

(Violet) Without you, I've got no hand to hold

(Dash) Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

(Everyone) Without you, I'm just a sad song

Without you, I feel broke

Like I'm half of a whole

Without you, I've got no hand to hold

Without you, I feel torn

Like a sail in a storm

Without you, I'm just a sad song

I'm just a sad song

Helen hugged Violet and she hugged back and Helen says "Your back honey!"

"But how?" Dash says.

"I guess it was just a miracle."

"Well whatever miracle it was it did a good thing of bringing you back to us." Bob says.

"It really did." Violet says with a smile.

Then the family gave Violet the big Parr family hug.

*To Be Continued*


	5. How Much They Love Violet

Last Chapter

Violet had just gotten home from the hospital and was resting in bed. Until the family came in with gifts and soup. Bob was holding a flower ballon, Dash was holding a card for her, and Helen had some soup for Violet.

"What's all this? It's not my birthday." Violet says confused.

"There for you. For welcoming you back to the family." Bob says has he handed her the balloon.

"Here you go hon. It's soup I made it for you as a little girl." Helen says as she handed Violet the soup and when she looked down at the soup it said Violet in alphabetical letters you find in alphabet soup.

"Aww. This is how you made it for me as a little girl. T-thank you Mom." Violet says as she started crying.

"Why are you crying Vi?" Dash says.

"I'm sorry." she says in tears.

"For what?" Helen says.

"For being a disgrace to this family and being a burden like I was when I couldn't make a force field in the plane on the way to Nomansian Island."

Then the family sit on her bed and starts comforting her. Dash ran back downstairs to get tissues for Vi.

"Honey. Listen to me. You are not a burden or a disgrace to this family. You are a blessing from God." Helen says.

"You've grown to be a strong and successful person to this day." Bob says.

"You never gave up on anyone else. Especially yourself and your family." Dash says.

"My Wish"

(Helen) I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow

And each road leads you where you want to go

And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you

And if one door opens to another door closed

I hope you keep on walkin' 'til you find the window

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile

But more than anything, more than anything

_[Chorus]_

(Bob) My wish for you

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small

You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to

I hope you know somebody loves you

And wants the same things too

Yeah, this is my wish

(Dash) I hope you never look back but you never forget

All the ones who love you

And the place you left

I hope you always forgive and you never regret

And you help somebody every chance you get

Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake

And always give more than you take

But more than anything, yeah more than anything

_[Chorus x2]_

(Everyone) This is my wish

I hope you know somebody loves you

May all your dreams stay big

Violet wiper her tears and says "Thank you. This is what I needed to feel better. Thank you."

"Your welcome sweetie. You are a blessing. Not a burden." Helen says.

"You have every right to live your life how you want to." Bob says.

"Just don't forget the people who love you the first who see you everyday. Your family." Dash says.

"I won't forget." Violet says as the family gives her a big hug and gives her kisses and love for the rest of the day.


	6. Bloopers!

Bloopers!

The Wilted 1: "Incredibles! Prepare to be Pixared!" The Underminer says by mistake making the Parrs laugh out loud.

"He got away." Violet says under her breath.

"Good thing, too. Heh! You were this close to losing your job." Mr. Huph says.

"Cut! Gilbert. Your not in this story! Neither in any of my other stories." The narrator says.

"Why not?!" Mr. Huph says.

"Because nobody wants you! Now get out of here!"

Mr. Huph gets out of the shot and the narrator says "Okay. Let's go through that scene one more time. And...Action!"

With Violet: Violet was really sad and mad how the family treated her. Until it started snowing. Now she was cold, hungry, and sad, and started to miss her family.

"Hey Erin. Isn't it supposed to be raining?" Violet says to the camera.

"Ugh! Henry! You were supposed to make it rain! Not snow!" The narrator yells to Henry in the background.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again!" Henry says.

"It better not."

The Wilted Violet 2: "Just let me be

Who I am

It's what you really need to understand" Violet sings and then her voice cracked when she said understand. And everyone including the narrator started laughing at Violet's voice crack.

"I'm so sorry. I sung too high." Violet says laughing.

"Its okay. We'll go through that one more time. Action!" The narrator says giggling.

"Well hello Incredibles! Or should I say Parr Family?" The Underminer said as he evil laughed. Then out of nowhere The Underminer let out some gas and it was so loud that it echoed the factory. And everyone started laughing so hard that they ran out of breath.

The Underminer turned red and said "It's not funny! I had a big hamburger yesterday!"

The Wilted Violet 4: "Were trying everything we can to save her but." The doctor says.

"But what?" The family says together.

The doctor stay silent until the narrator says "Cut! Did you forget the lines again?"

The doctor nodded yes. The narrator sighs and says "Someone gives him his script."

The Wilted Violet 5: "For being a Nomanisan to the family and a burden like I was on the plane to disgrace!" Violet says in tears.

"Cut! Violet you got the words Nomanisan and disgrace mixed up." The narrator says.

"Crap!" Violet says out loud making everyone laugh even herself laugh as well.

Off Camera: Somebody was playing with the camera and it turned to Dash. When he saw the camera he dabbed. The camera person started laughing. Then Dash started to do some meme dances.

Then off stage Violet had a guitar in her hand and Dash was with her and they both started to sing "I love you B*h. I ain't gon never stop loving you B*h." Then they both laughed it out.

"That's all folks!" Dash, Bob, and Helen say.

"See you real soon!" Violet says and the family waves goodbye to the viewers and they family hugged until the screen turned black.

Credits

Written and Directed by: PrincessPeacock7

Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell

Dash Parr: Huckleberry Milner

Bob Parr/ Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson

Helen Parr/ Elastigirl: Holly Hunter

Bomb Voyage: Dominique Louis

The Underminer: John Ratzenberger

Songs used: Maps: Maroon 5,

Anna Blue: So Alone and Silent Scream,

Sad Song: We The Kings feat. (Elena Coats),

and My Wish: Rascal Flatts


	7. A New Enemy

Chapter 7

When Violet hugged her family it showed a camera in her room.

"So; she back home with her family huh?" A woman said.

"Yep. We should have gotten her when we got the chance." A girl said to the woman.

"When you see her at school, do everything you can to bring her down."

"Don't worry Mom. I got this."

Then the girl and the mom started to evil laugh.

Discontinued...


End file.
